


Maybe This Time

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU As hell. </p><p>'I longed for a whole new life, but nothing prepared me for what I found.'<br/>Shy writer Katie Derham has clung for years to her safe, suburban world, until she receives a mysterious invitation to an infamous writers’ retreat. Her urge to leap into the unknown is at once terrifying and irresistible. Shocked, yet wildly drawn to the lavish, pleasure-seeking lifestyle of those around her, Katie knows that these eight weeks will change her forever. Swept up in a maelstrom of lust, obsession and jealousy, Katie finds herself torn between her need for two very different people in a love triangle where she will either be cherished — or consumed.</p><p>Not Real. </p><p>Also, I avoided like... half this stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope

The ability to write was something that Katie Derham had always been glad of, especially lately. Being alone in her home, knowing that her parents were both gone forever, was too much to cope with alone. She had taken refuge in her writing. 

Then the letter came. 

At first she had not believed it, that she was invited to the London writers writing retreat for ladies. That they had chosen her. It was infamous for the kinds of things that happened. Not just writing wise, but that it had changed so many writers lives. The urge to take a chance was overwhelmingly terrifying, and yet, also irresistible. She had re-read the letter another time, then again, before starting to write her reply, accepting her place. 

She had printed the letter, filed it, then sent the e-mail to make sure they knew she had accepted. Then she had begun to plan. 

The retreat was something new, something she had never really planned to do and yet, she was glad that she had.


	2. Maybe This Time...

Choosing a partner on arrival was not easy. She had arrived late, so many, then all, were paired up. Many seemed almost like sisters, and then she saw the two she most desperately wanted to be with, to room with at least. 

Darcey Bussell, known for writing provocative and beautiful romance novels, was right there, in the same room. Her eyes, just as dark brown as ever, shone as Katie paused, her eyes seeking approval. Darcey had left her blonde highlighted light brown hair loose and wore a simple pair of flat shoes with a delicate, almost balletic looking dress. 

Beside her stood Erin Boag, known for writing crime novels with a female lead, who often seemed to have fairly bad luck with the women she loved. Tall, curvy but still slim and utterly breathtaking. Erin's own light brown hair fell in light waves to her shoulders, her bright, ice blue, eyes focused on Katie. Neither had given approval at first, but, as the organizer seemed to be seeking anyone to take the woman, Erin had stepped forward, smoothing her white shirt over her jeans and joined the little huddle. 

"We'll take her..."

It was a start. She had, at least, been chosen. 

Joining them Katie was aware she fit at a middle-height for them both, slightly shorter than Erin but taller than Darcey. She had been nervously fiddling with her hair, shy and nervy even now. Her hand fell away only when Darcey smiled, putting her at ease. Her hair, a deep brown color close to chocolate, fell in loose curls to her shoulders, her sea-colored eyes bright and wide. She had chosen a simple outfit of jeans and polo-neck, choosing to hide as much skin as possible. Now she found herself wondering if she had made the right choice. People had warned about jealousy and yet, as far as she could tell, there was none between Erin and Darcey. She would, she guessed, have to choose one in the end... if she ever dared to lose herself and her innocence.


	3. Innocence...

Her time passed slowly for the first couple of days. 

She wrote, she sketched and she daydreamed. 

Then, things changed. 

She had been alone when they were required to leave the house and meet in the woods, a safe place to wait for the fire-truck. It seemed several of the free spirits of the house had been partaking in drugs and alcohol as well as indulging their carnal desires. Then the candles they had lit had set a blaze. 

Unseen by anyone, someone from another group had edged closer, the grip at her wrist tight and painful enough that she cried out as she was dragged away. 

Her back hit a tree, then someone moved closer, into her space. 

"Let me go..."

She had fought them as best she could, finding herself pinned and crying out desperately. 

Just as the woman's hands had moved towards her hips, the woman had been yanked backwards, then knocked out. 

Katie had sunk forward, burrowing her face into Erin's neck as the woman's arms closed around her. 

Darcey had joined them soon after, fussing instantly at the look in Katie's eyes. 

The alarm over they had made their way back to the house, Erin and Darcey leading her inside and to their rooms. Undressing as one Darcey and Erin had moved to settle Katie, undressing her tenderly before leading her to the bed. Whilst she was still nervous, still unsure, she knew that if she kept her virgin status she would be subjected to the attempts of others. At least with Darcey and Erin she would be safe.


	4. Innocence Lost

Katie had known when Darcey shifted behind her that they were going to be gentle, and yet, at first she had been nervous. 

Her eyes slipped closed at the feel of Darcey's lips against her neck, Erin's ghosting gently over her own. Both women had made a point to tend to her, kissing her, putting her at ease, then settling her so Darcey could support her whilst Erin worked on her at the same time. The feel of two, very different, sets of lips, then hands, at her breasts and moving lower, had brought shivers down her spine. Katie had barely shivered when their joined hands moved between her thighs, her body arching even as she muffled her cry of pain, eyes slipping closed again at the feeling of tearing. 

Darcey's lips had brushed her ear then, gently. 

"Shhh, it's okay... relax."

Despite herself, she had soon after, the feel of both women curled against her, touching and caressing her, was enough to help her relax into the pressure of each thrust, each movement soon building her to a climax. This time she had not muffled herself, crying out as she came apart. 

She had been settled, tenderly, between the two women, her body aching but warmed by the tenderness of both women. Erin, taller, having moved to take Darcey's place behind Katie, pulling her back until she fit snugly into Erin's curled form, Darcey's own body pressed to her front, the two women kissing her softly as she finally let herself sleep. 

That was the first day of the rest of their lives, even when the retreat was over.


End file.
